


Cuddles Solve All Problems

by satincolt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Non-Binary Gamzee, Other, Rumblespheres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/pseuds/satincolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey there crab-cakes, you’re not allowed to be all frowny-like,” Gamzee says softly, wrapping Karkat in a blanket and pulling him closer.  “I know you wanted to get your shop on, but there’s always more time for that. Right now is the time for the best motherfuckin’ cuddlin’ and jammin’ we’ve ever gotten up to, bebsie.”</p><p>Karkat blinks at his moirail.</p><p>Just when you thought it couldn't get fluffier, it did.  Guest starring my favorite headcanons feat. nb Gamzee, feat. all trolls have rumblespheres because rumblespheres are magical, also feat. Gamzee tries really hard at pet names but they're not necessarily good at it and feat. cuddling makes Karkat Vantas's word go round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles Solve All Problems

“Damn, brother, would you look at this snow that’s gettin’ its motherfuckin’ pile on out there,” Gamzee marvels, palms pressed up against the window as they gaze at the falling snow. The sky is lit a dull orange and everything is silent; the digital clock on the shelf across the room reads 1:14 am.

“There goes my entire night of grocery shopping,” Karkat mutters a little forlornly, pressing a few fingertips against the cold glass next to his moirail’s palms and watching condensation spread like a cloudy halo as the glass sucks his heat away.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, there’ll be other nights,” Gamzee says reassuringly.  They look down at Karkat, squinting one eye in the way they always do when they’re thinking.  “Hold yo’ hoofbeasts,” they say, holding one finger in the air, eyes alight, before dashing out of the room.

“Yeah ok,” Karkat watches his breath fog the windowpane, drawing his sign through the condensation. He really did want to go shopping; retail therapy is a real thing and so is winter blues.

“Heads up!”

Karkat turns just in time to see his moirail lob something dark at him that unfurls in the air and envelops him in darkness and sudden warmth, making the dim, cozy living room disappear. He can hear Gamzee laughing at him from across the room.

“What.” Karkat says flatly.

“Blanket fort!” Gamzee says victoriously, and the blanket is pulled off Karkat’s head to reveal Gamzee’s widely grinning face, arms full of several more blankets. Karkat’s brows draw together slightly. “You just sit right _here,_ ” Gamzee steers Karkat to the center of the room, right between the two couches, and presses on his shoulders, “an’ watch.”

Gamzee twirls around the room, grabbing chairs and floor lamps and a random assortment of knickknacks, humming as they do so.  When they finally decide everything is in the right place, they pick up the blankets one by one and shake them out, throwing them so they drape over the two couches and shelter Karkat. Once Karkat’s completely enclosed, Gamzee’s humming fades and there’s the sound of them rifling through the drawers in the kitchen for god knows what.

Finally, Gamzee pushes aside one of the blankets and crawls into the warm, dark space, pulling several things in with them.  Karkat sits quietly and lets himself be moved about like a ragdoll as Gamzee constructs a pile of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals around him before finally folding themself into the pile and pulling a blanket over their angular shoulder.

“Hey there crab-cakes, you’re not allowed to be all frowny-like,” Gamzee says softly, wrapping Karkat in a blanket and pulling him closer.  “I know you wanted to get your shop on, but there’s always more time for that. Right now is the time for the best motherfuckin’ cuddlin’ and jammin’ we’ve ever gotten up to, bebsie.”

Karkat blinks at his moirail, attention captured.

“What did you just call me?”

“Bebsie?” Gamzee repeats, thinking they’re subtle in the way they’re inching their hand up the back of Karkat’s neck to scratch his scalp.  Karkat definitely notices—how could ne not notice one of his favorite touches—but doesn’t point it out.

“That’s new,” Karkat mumbles.

“Motherfuck yeah it is,” Gamzee says brightly.  “Been thinkin’ up all sortsa new nicknames for you, babe.”

“You got that one from Strider, didn’t you?” Karkat says almost accusingly, fighting to keep a grin off his face.  Gamzee just smirks, pulling Karkat in closer and tucking his head under their chin, their other hand pushing up under Karkat’s sweater to tickle his back.  Gamzee scratches under the band of his binder exactly the way he likes it and Karkat just _melts_ there in his moirail’s lap, wrapping his arms around his skinny clown troll, pressing his face into the barely-there softness of Gamzee’s unbound rumblespheres of which Karkat is not jealous in the slightest, nope.  Gamzee begins to hum softly as they trace symmetrical patterns on either side of Karkat’s spine.  For a while, that’s all there is, and Karkat starts to purr softly, relaxing into the feel-good vibrations that come up unbidden from deep in his thorax. After a minute, there’s an answering raspy purr from Gamzee’s chest, right under Karkat’s ear. Karkat smiles subtly, nuzzling deeper into their embrace.

Eventually, Gamzee pulls back the tiniest bit to press a dry kiss to Karkat’s left horn. He shivers with pale pleasure as Gamzee asks, “’s okay to get this here binder offa you, darlin’?”

Karkat nods into their chest, lets them pull his sweater off.  The troll twitches slightly when Gamzee puts their cold fingers under the band and tugs gently, flinching away from the chilly touch, but he raises his arms and Gamzee pulls the binder off smoothly, tossing it to the other side of the pile. Karkat clutches his blanket tighter around his shoulders then rubs at his newly-freed rumblespheres, reveling in how good it feels to scratch those itches.  A forlorn honk interrupts his rumblesphere-scratching-nirvana. Gamzee, in the process of stripping their shirt off, has managed to get the damn thing so twisted around their horns and face and arms they can’t move.  Karkat bursts in to laughter and Gamzee honks sadly again, like a gosling separated from its mother.

“You moron,” Karkat laughs as he untangles Gamzee.  “I’m so pale for you it hurts.”

“Pale for you too, brother,” Gamzee says fondly once Karkat frees them.  They press even tighter up against Karkat, glorious cool-warm skin-on-skin contact, and then burrow the both of them deeper into the plush pile. Gamzee lets their hands wander, tickling and stroking and drawing aimless looping designs across Karkat’s flushed skin while Karkat does a good job of writing what seems like an entire novel across Gamzee’s flat chest and down their soft abdomen.

“C’mere, love,” Gamzee breathes, hooking a finger under Karkat’s chin.  He raises his head willingly, looking right into Gamzee’s eyes, huge and dark.  Karkat’s eyes close and he tilts his head to the right, waiting for the soft cool press of Gamzee’s lips against his own, but it doesn’t come.  Karkat opens his eyes, brows drawing together to wordlessly say, “ _hey, what gives?_ ” but the look Gamzee is giving him is so full of pale pity and affection he’s finding it difficult to remember how to breathe.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gamzee says quietly.  “The face you up’n make when you’re expectin’ a lil’ kiss is the most motherfuckin’ adorable thing.”

Karkat scowls, but there’s no menace behind it.  Gamzee laughs. Karkat closes his eyes and tilts his head again, but this time he actually gets his kiss.  In the end, wrapped up in Gamzee, blankets, and plushness, Karkat forgets all about shopping and Gamzee does quite a good job of convincing Karkat with their hands and soft touches to stay in the pile all day and doze off.


End file.
